


[Podfic] "To Hope, To Fight" by dalniente

by MegaRoxStudiosPresents (the_wanlorn)



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Apocalypse, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Death, Expanded lore, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/pseuds/MegaRoxStudiosPresents
Summary: [Podfic Version] It goes this way, for the people of the shallowed land, who have two arms and maker's hands. On the clever hand, a marking of the soul's tidal pull, which the people of Earth might call love. And on the strong hand, a marking of the soul's ending. Seventeen days before the world crumbles, the children of the shallowed land greet the dawn with doomsday in their hands.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] "To Hope, To Fight" by dalniente

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Hope, To Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776771) by [dalniente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalniente/pseuds/dalniente). 



> Thank you, [@dalniente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalniente/pseuds/dalniente), for letting me practice my podficcing on your fic!
> 
> **Music**  
>  "Furious Freak" Kevin MacLeod ([incompetech.com](https://incompetech.com/))  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 4.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/

  
_cover art by[MegaRoxStudiosPresents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/pseuds/MegaRoxStudiosPresents)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/to-hope-to-fight-by-dalniente/ToHopeToFight_by_dalniente.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [To Hope, To Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776771)  
 **Author:** [dalniente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalniente/pseuds/dalniente)  
 **Reader:** [MegaRoxStudiosPresents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/pseuds/MegaRoxStudiosPresents)

**Length:** 07:55

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/to-hope-to-fight-by-dalniente/ToHopeToFight_by_dalniente.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
